


I've Got You

by jongsangs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Performing Arts Majors, Sickfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsangs/pseuds/jongsangs
Summary: Yeosang gets sick and his boyfriend Jongho is on hand to look after him.University AU
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, implied Choi San/Jung Wooyoung - Relationship, implied Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi - Relationship, implied Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	I've Got You

Hongjoong was talking. 

He knew that much. He couldn’t make out the actual words, but he knew he was talking. 

Yeosang blinked hard and fixed his eyes on the vase on the middle of the table, concentrating on the imperfections on each leaf and petal rather than the ever growing nausea that was filling him. His head was pounding. He had known for a few days he felt utterly terrible and today seemed to, unfortunately, be the climax. The day the group were putting together their final university presentation. _Brilliant_. 

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and exhaled slowly. All he had to do was get through the planning. He couldn’t afford to be sick, he had to be there for his team and they always did their assignments together. He had to put the work in.   
  


“--Sang?”  
  


He would feel so guilty for abandoning his friends now.  
  
“Yeosang?”  
  


Almost there, almost at the end of the year. Final push.  
  


“ _Yeosang_?”  
  


Yeosang opened his eyes and scrambled back upright in his seat. He had apparently begun to slope downwards. His eyes met with a concerned look from Hongjoong and an equally as concerned furrowed brow from Seonghwa.   
  


“Sorry, sorry. I was just,” Yeosang paused, “Resting my eyes.”   
  


Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him. “You were just resting your eyes? During our presentation? If you’re tired, Yeosang, you should probably go home and get some sleep. It’s not due until Monday.”

The talk of sleep perked up Wooyoung, who unashamedly had his head on the desk. “Yes! We’ve been doing an all-nighter and I’m _tired_ !” He whined into his notes. “I don’t know what else you want us to do. We’ve got five days before the exam and my brain is _fried_!”  
  


“You guys better not be bailing now, hm?” A voice came from the door of the study room. Jongho, in his signature denim jacket and skinny jeans with a backpack slung over his shoulder and arms full of coffee carriers. “I got you guys coffee, I know you’ve been here all night.” Yeosang closed his eyes, welcoming his boyfriend becoming a distraction for the rest of the boys. Jongho walked over to the table and placed the coffees down, stepping back as the group launched forward to grab a cup and muttered their ‘thank yous’ as they began savouring the coffee they had longed for for hours.   
  


Jongho lowered his bag to the floor and rest his hand on the back of Yeosang’s head, Yeosang noted the touch lingering longer than it usually did as neither of them were typically into public displays of affection. Yet, this time, Jongho’s touch felt like he was suddenly grounded and the overwhelming feeling of tiredness and achiness went away. He leaned back into Jongho’s hand, thankful for the familiarity to overcome the sickness he felt. Seemingly, Jongho sensed this and massaged the back of his head softly with his fingers.   
  


Hongjoong spoke, breaking the comfortable silence the group had found themselves in. “Let’s have a twenty minute break, huh? We’ll power through for a couple of hours and then we can come back tonight-“  
  


“Ready for all nighter number three!” Interjected Wooyoung, who rose to his feet and stretched, arms out over the top of his head.   
  


Yunho laughed and took Wooyoung’s lead, also standing up and pulled his jacket on. “I just need some fresh air. And maybe a snack. Mingi, you coming?” Yunho wandered over to the door of the study room and hovered for Mingi.   
  


One by one, the boys left the study room to stretch their legs, get coffee or get a moment in the brisk February air outside. Jongho, once Hongjoong and Seonghwa finally left, occupied San’s seat next to Yeosang, a small frown on his face.   
  


“Yeosang?”  
  


Jongho studied his boyfriend’s face. He was pale yet his cheeks were flushed. He could see a gleam of sweat on his forehead and upper lip. His eyes fluttered open as if he was trying his best to stay awake but sleep was dangerously close to overtaking him.   
  


“You should go home,” Jongho started and placed a hand on Yeosang’s thigh gently. “Before you protest, I _know_ you’ve got a deadline here but it’s not until next week.” He paused, waiting to see if Yeosang would reply. He didn’t.   
  


“Please, Yeosang? Babe?”   
  


Yeosang entertained his fingers with Jongho, who thankfully ignored how sweaty his palms were.   
  


“I feel really shit. Like, really bad.” Yeosang mumbled. He was surprised at the words that left his lips. He never opened up and admitted anything, honestly he rarely admitted if he felt anything less than one hundred percent. Yet, here he was, sat in a university library study room, hand in hand with his second year boyfriend, ready to pour his heart out if he asked.   
  


“I have to stay though,” Yeosang continued. “We’re so far to the end and it’s almost done and I’m not letting the guys down.” He finally turned his head to look Jongho in the eyes. Jongho’s expression softened and he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Yeosang’s forehead.   
  


“Let me take you home,” Jongho spoke, his voice lowered. “You won’t even make it to the presentation if you don’t rest now. You can come back later if you feel like it but you need to go and nap or _something_.”   
  


Yeosang started as if he were to protest as Hongjoong opened the door and slipped back into the study room. Yeosang’s words escaped him. Jongho squeezed his hand softly and stood up, Yeosang immediately missed his touch.   
  


“I’m taking him home, hyung.” Jongho said whilst picking his bag up from the floor. “He’s stubborn as usual,” he continued as he started to gather Yeosang’s belongings from the table. “And with all due respect, he’s sick and not said anything but he’s gonna end up passing out so I’m taking him home.”   
  


Hongjoong blinked back at Jongho and then walked over to Yeosang. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
  


“Go with Jongho, okay? We’ll all go home in an hour or so and if you feel better you could join us tonight. But don’t push it.” He squeezed his shoulder to emphasise that he meant his words. “Feel better and get some sleep,” he paused for a moment. “And I’ll make sure San, Mingi and Wooyoung are respectful when they get back and let you sleep.”   
  


Relief flooded over Yeosang and he stood up, immediately reaching out for Jongho to steady him as he wobbled onto his feet. He felt his boyfriend’s arm steadily hold him around his waist. He didn’t realise just how bad he felt until he stood up; his head was pounding so hard he felt like he couldn’t see, his throat was sore, every muscle in his body ached.   
  


“Thank you, hyung. I’ll feel better tomorrow,” Yeosang started.   
  


“It’s fine, just get well!” Hongjoong replied and smiled at him. “If you miss anything we can fill you in later, okay? Now, go home!”   
  


Jongho took Yeosang’s bag and hoisted it onto his other shoulder and took hold of his hand. Immediately, Yeosang found himself out of the study room and into the lift. He let out a shaky breath and dropped his forehead onto Jongo’s collarbone.   
  


“You always save the day, hm?” He mumbled quietly.   
  


Jongho snorted and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head as the lift began to lower.  
  


“Yeah well, you don’t give me much choice do you?” He retorted.   
  


Once the lift made it down to the ground floor, Yeosang shuffled out, concentrating on not collapsing into a heap on the floor. Thankfully, their shared house was only round the corner from the library and he knew his noisy housemates would be in the library at least for the next hour. Yeosang distantly remembered Yunho saying he and Mingi were going to watch Captain Marvel at the cinema if they weren’t too tired so maybe he would have peace for even longer.   
  


Once they got to the doorstep, Jongho released his arm from Yeosang’s waist and kneeled down to rummage through his bag for a key. Yeosang leaned against the porch door to keep himself and watched him; he suddenly felt a pang in his chest as he watched Jongho carefully look through his bag. This guy seriously came all the way to bring everyone coffee, realised Yeosang was unwell and hauled him the whole way home without complaining once. He was truly so lucky to have him in his life. Yeosang felt his face get warmer with a blush that was creeping up on him. He was really so lucky.  
  


“Got it!” Jongho grinned up at Yeosang and stood back up straight, he turned and unlocked the door. “Go straight upstairs, okay? I’ll be there in two seconds.”  
  
Yeosang obeyed what he was told and shuffled into the house. The stairs leading to his bedroom felt like an eternity. That, or his feet were suddenly made of bricks and he had to climb up a mountain. He used the weight of his body to push open the door and the next thing he knew, he was face down on his bed, his face engulfed in his pillow and it felt _so good_ to finally be lying down. His eyes grew heavy and he let them close and he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

~~~

Jongho threw their backpacks onto the sofa and stretched his arms over his head. Looking after his sick boyfriend hadn’t been on the agenda for the day but it would be worth it to get him back on his feet.   
  


He kicked off his shoes and left them by the door and walked into the kitchen, he rummaged about in the cupboards for _something_ he could make Yeosang, even if it was just broth. He rolled his eyes, these guys had next to nothing in their cupboards. ‘What kind of adults lived like this?’ He thought to himself. He pursed his lips into a little pout and pulled open the fridge door.   
  


‘Ah,’ he vocalised to himself. Carrots, celery, onions and a bit of chicken. Okay, he could work with this.   
  


He set to work, preparing the vegetables. His friends all worked so hard, it was no doubt that one of them was going to get sick. They were spending every night in the library, if one of them had an assignment, the others would be there to work all together.   
  


‘They always did,’ Jongho thought to himself. It was the same situation on the day they met.   
  


_Jongho walked into the building, eyes fixated on the map the Student Reps had given him. This place made no damn sense. Jongho frowned and used his key card to open the heavy doors leading to the practice rooms and all of a sudden he was literally bumping into, chest to chest, a blonde guy. They stared at each other wide eyed.  
  
_

_“Shit I’m sorry-”  
  
_

_“No, no. Fuck, I should have been looking where I was going--”  
  
_

_“No, it’s fine! Don’t worry!”  
  
_

_Jongho stepped into the corridor and let the door shut behind him with a quiet thud. The other guy was obviously blushing and tried to look unbothered.  
  
_

_Jongho took a moment to let his eyes wonder.  
  
_

_They were almost the same height, Jongho assessed. He was sure he was a centimetre taller. He noticed his eyes, fuck they were beautiful. Dark brown and wide, emphasised by the dusting of pink over his cheeks. And to top things off, his_ **_arms_ ** _were out; slim and toned and looking really fucking good in a white tank top.  
  
_

_“If you stare at me any longer, it’ll start to get weird.”  
  
_

_Jongho blinked and let a grin spread across his face.  
  
_

_“Sorry … Uh, I’m lost.”  
  
_

_The other guy raised his eyebrow and folded_ **_those arms_ ** _across his chest.  
  
_

_“You’re … Lost?”  
  
_

_“Yeah,” Jongho rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and let out a quiet laugh. “I promise I’m not weird. I’m looking for a practice room.”  
  
_

_“Are you a first year?” The blonde guy asked.  
  
_

_Jongho nodded in reply.  
  
_

_“I thought as much. I’m here with some friends, Seonghwa … One of them has an assessment tomorrow so we’re all helping out as per usual,” he paused awkwardly for a second and looked down at his folded arms. “You could join, if you want? Like, if you want second year friends or whatever?”  
  
_

_“Yeah?” Jongho grinned in response. “Alright.”  
  
_

_The other guy’s eyes flickered up to meet his, a small smile graced his lips. “Okay, cool. Come. I’ll introduce you to everyone.” He turned on his heel and started walking down the corridor.  
  
_

_Jongho stood on the spot for a second, mentally taking it all in and then jogged to catch up with him.  
  
_

_“I’m Jongho. Choi, Jongho.” He said as he reached his side.  
  
_

_The other guy smiled at him.  
  
_

_“Kang Yeosang,” he said as he pushed open the door of the practice room to the roaring sound of chaos inside._

  
  


Jongho smiled to himself, reminiscing the time two years ago where his life took a turn for the best. He poured the broth into a bowl carefully and grabbed a spoon from the drawer of cutlery. He had never thought that he would be like this with someone. From that fateful day of bumping into Yeosang in the practice rooms, to date nights, to asking him to be his boyfriend, to now watching all his friends prepare for their last year assignments. Before long they would be graduating and leaving him behind.  
  


He shook his head to clear _those_ thoughts and picked up the bowl and spoon and turned on his heel, making his way up towards the stairs. He pushed Yeosang’s bedroom door open and smiled at the sight.  
  


Yeosang, face down on top of the covers on his bed fully, snoring quietly.  
  


He placed the bowl of soup of spoon on the bedside table and clambered onto the bed next to him. 

  
“Yeosaaang.” He sang in a low voice. His boyfriend stirred and grumbled quietly in response.  
  


“I made you food, you need to eat to take medicine.”  
  


Yeosang pouted at him and tried to bat him away with his hand, albeit half heartedly and shuffled onto his side facing away from him.  
  


“G’way. M’sleepin’.”  
  


Jongho laughed and rolled onto his back. “Okay, okay.” He propped up the pillows on what he claimed as _his_ side of Yeosang’s bed and leaned back. He gently raked his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair gently.   
  


“I’m here til you need me.”  
  


It felt like time stood still. Just the two of them in silence. Jongho listened to Yeosang’s breathing and closed his own eyes, feeling content for a moment.   
  


“I’ll always need you.”  
  


Jongho cracked open an eye and turned his head to look down at Yeosang. He was still facing away from him and Jongho thought for a second he imagined it until Yeosang rolled over to look at him. His face was still flushed with the fever but his eyes were brighter.   
  


“Thank you, for looking after me,” he said quietly.   
  


Jongho smiled in return.   
  


“I’ll do anything for you.”   
  


The colour in Yeosang’s cheeks grew darker, most definitely out of embarrassment. Suddenly, he was leaning up on his elbow and crashing his lips into Jongho’s.  
  


Jongho wrapped his arms around Yeosang and pulled him in against his body, returning the kiss with as much passion as Yeosang instigated it. He let one hand idly rub up and down his back whilst the other hand found its way to the back of his head and tangled into his hair.   
  


Yeosang pulled away slightly, leaving centimetres between their lips. Jongho whined softly when they separated.   
  


“Sorry,” he started. “I don’t want to make you ill too.” His eyes betrayed him, however, as they flickered from his eyes back down to his lips.   
  


“Fuck it,” Jongho said as he closed the distance between them again. 

~~~

“They’re both feeling sorry for themselves,” Wooyoung confirmed as he walked down the stairs. “You should see them, huddled under those blankets.”  
  


San laughed from the sofa and crossed his legs.   
  


“That’s the problem of being in love,” he began. “One of you gets sick, you both do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, this is my first fic for ateez!! i wrote it like at 2am and it's obviously unbeta'd so... yeah fjksdgjd
> 
> i'm thinking about continuing this AU with all of the others so... watch this space.
> 
> thank you!!


End file.
